The Cowboy and the Blonde Beauty
by Little-Big Dreamer4
Summary: AU of Girl meets Texas part 2 because Lucaya should have been endgame
1. Chapter 1

Girl meets Texas part 2 AU

I do not own anything.

Maya wanted to keep up with what she told him that if he rode that bull she would never talk to him again. A girl keeping true to her words, but with the hurt look on his face as he tried to get her to talk she broke. Stupid cowboy with his stupid face, stupid Zay chiming in when he wasn't needed at all. She had held back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she loved putting on a tough front but it didn't mean that sometimes she couldn't break, she could, and she almost did. Looking up at the stars that night she admired them, imagining her paint stroke on a canvas capturing the beauty in front of her. She went back to looking at the fire, the nice feeling on her skin, she missed Zay going off with that Vanessa girl and almost missed Riley's plan.

"Maya likes you."

"Riley!" She cried out. The cracks were bigger, she felt weak to the knees. Could she run? Looking around there was nothing but woods. She glanced over at Farkle who smiled faintly at her. She could tell that even he didn't know that she was going to do that.

"She's been hiding it all this time. It's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo." Riley continued. Lucas stared at her with a look that Maya couldn't place.

"What are you doing?" she asked her friend

"I saw you, Maya, I saw how much you cared." She directed at her friend, then turned towards Lucas who was watching in silence. "It's why she makes fun of you, I think."

It was the first time that Maya heard him speak and when he did she felt like ice was being poured down her back.

"What are we then Riley?" he asked her. Maya didn't want to hear, so she turned back towards the fire staring at the dancing flames.

"I told you what we are," Maya knew her friend, even if she had said those words she didn't believe them herself.

"What if that's not what I think we are?" Lucas asked, and she closed her eyes willing the tears to go away. Her front was slowly retreating but it was still there. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Farkle. She gripped his hands willing herself to not break down.

"Well, then, you better start thinking of us like that," she said then stepped around him going to Maya who was back to staring at the fire and Farkle had gone kissing her forehead when he did.

"You stepped back, I know you stepped back," she said, and with that, she walked away to join Farkle and the others.

The two of them sat there in silence staring at the fire.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know." Was the short reply she gave.

"I'm her brother now?" he seemed confused, she couldn't blame him really.

"Apparently." He hesitated before saying.

"You like me?" it seemed more of a statement coming from him, but she knew better. She quickly replied. "No."

"Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?" he asked her looking at her as she kept her gaze forward.

"Because… I didn't want you to win and get all conceited," she said still looking at the fire.

"I don't think that's it," he said. Maya couldn't help herself.

"I don't think that's it," she was mocking him like she always did with the southern accent of his just to annoy him, and it worked.

"I don't talk like that, I just don't! Why do you see me like that?" he asked her curious.

"Of course I don't see you like that! Can we just .. can we just look at this fire, please?" she was tired, so tired. She just wanted to go home right now. "It's been bad enough that I've been keeping this secret from Riley all this time." she continued

"What secret?"

"You guys are so much alike. I thought you were just like brother and sister too."

"Why?"

"You're at your best when you're just talking to each other. Looking out for each other. That's what I believed, but I kept it a secret. And now the secret's out, so I don't have to carry it around with me anymore. I just don't wanna have any more secrets from her." and she really didn't Riley is one of her bestest friends, she was her bestest friend. Someone she knew that she could rely on when she was feeling down, someone to keep her from becoming the Maya that she was too scared of becoming.

"So you don't make fun of me because you like me?" he asked standing up

"I'm just gonna watch this fire." She herself didn't want to answer the question because of the reality that presented itself in the answer. But the freaking cowboy was persistent.

"Maya, why do you make fun of me?" Frustrated she got up and started.

"Because you're easy to make fun of-"

"Okay then stop!"

"Because you're a huckleberry. Because you're a Ranger Rick." she stopped in front of him looking up, he was tall.

"Would you stop?" he pleaded.

"Look, if I had feelings for you, don't you think I'd just come right out and say it? Well, I don't, so what I do say is-" she was cut off with the feeling of his lips against hers, they were chapped and rough. Maya thought when she had her first kiss it would be fireworks and little fairies would come and flounder in her mind but it was nothing like that. The kiss was pure fire, hot molten lava that made her flush from head to toe. His fingers had calluses and she could feel them as he lightly stroke her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, and all she could hear was the crackling of fire when he pulled away, and their slight heavy breathing. He was still holding her face in his hand and still bent over when she opened her eyes and stared at him the shock look on her face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in a sheepish voice, shaking from the shock.

"I-I don't know, I just wanted you to stop talking?" he said.

"You couldn't think of a better way?" she asked the tears gathering in her eyes making him widened his eyes. He never saw her cry. This was Maya Hart the thought blonde beauty who never showed weakness.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," he said as he went to pull her in but she pulled back taking two steps back. He looked hurt but right now she could care less. This wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't supposed to kiss her, he was supposed to kiss Riley as they did before. Shaking her head she kept mumbling under her breath. Smoothing down her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said walking towards her but stopped when she puts her arms out.

"S-Stay, I- I have to figure out how to fix this… Okay, okay let's pretend this never happened. Yeah, that way we don't have to be awkward." She nodded her head as if to say that would be better.

"What if I don't want to forget about it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to Ranger Rick, because this," she released a sigh. "This is never happening again." With that, she walked away leaving Lucas staring at her before he sat down and stared at the fire. His thoughts drifting between the two girls. He guesses he could compare Maya to the fire that he was staring at, the fire that seemed to get closer to him as the silent wind passed by, he almost wanted to reach out and touch it but he was afraid of burning. If he decided to be with her every day would be a new adventure that he would have to take, a new adventure that made his heart race and he didn't think he could keep up with that. While Riley was quiet, like a library, he would be learning something new with her every day and their similarities would provide minimal conflict, but what was a relationship without conflict? The moon set in as he continued staring into the fire. Tomorrow they would be going back to New York. Tomorrow things would change. ,


	2. Chapter 2

Girl meets Texas Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything if I did the show would still be going and Lucaya would be the greatest endgame there is.

School was weird now, they had taken a train back to New York as it was tense. Riley had stared straight ahead barely talking to them. Maya knew that she was sad but she didn't think that her best friend would decide to not talk to her anymore. She had joked with Farkle and Zay as they tried to keep her distracted and when Lucas decided that he wanted to talk to Riley alone that plan had obviously failed.

Now they were back in New York, back to where she would get her heart broken, but it was fine, it wasn't anything new. On Monday back to school, she had tried to talk to Riley about what happened. About the kiss, she didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore.

"Riles something happened." Using the nickname that she came up with.

"I don't need to know what happened." She was trying to act nonchalant but Maya knew her too well, she knew when she was pretending.

"No, I need to tell you. You need to know." she persisted. Stopping Riley from walking away from her.

"Maya, I know a lot of things are going to happen. Do you know what else I know? I liked the new boy and you stepped back for me And then I saw how scared you were for him. You need to feel whatever you feel. How could I ever keep that from you? Whatever happens, happens." She said looking deeply into her eyes. Maya could read her like an open book and she saw clearly that she was hurting. She saw Lucas coming and turned Riley around.

"My brother! Hey!" she smiled hugely at Lucas who kept his gaze at Maya who looked down. She had never thought that a boy like him, a country boy no less, could render her to a measly little thing. So she lifted her head and stared straight. He broke eye contact.

"Hi. Hey, Riley. You know, um I want to thank you again for believing in me and giving me the confidence that I would be okay." He said gripping his bag, his gaze kept glancing over at Maya who kept a blank face.

"I will always believe in you. And I will always be here," she said smiling at him. Then Lucas turned to Maya smiling then said softly.

"Hey."

"Hey," Maya replied back.

"Hi," Riley chimed in breaking their gaze. Lucas shook his head then muttered something under his breath moving away entering class.

"Hi Riley," Just then Charlie Gardner walked towards them smiling at them

"Hi Charlie," Riley said smiling at him.

"Charlie Gardner!" Maya said in her 1950's voice teasing slightly, Charlie turned towards Maya smiling widely.

"Hello, Maya," she was surprised that he turned towards her with the same look that he had a few days ago when he started talking to Riley.

"Hello Charlie," she said.

"I heard something happened with Friar," he said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Riley asked tensing up as they turn to look at Zay who was chuckling sheepishly.

"He made me," he accused like a little kid pointing his fingers at Charlie who stared at him passively.

"How could he have possibly done that?" Maya asked threateningly making Zay get up from the bench fidgeting as he moved back.

"W-well I said do you want to hear a great Maya story?" he laughed nervously and Maya mimicked him. Turning back towards Charlie and Riley she said.

"Nothing happened, now if you will excuse me I have to go to class."

"So are you free?" he asked making her pause in the doorway as she turned around, then he turned around looking at her as if to expect something.

"Excuse me?" she asked crossing her arms. She could feel everyone else's gaze on her back.

"Is there a problem?" The Texan accent behind her made her tense, this wasn't going to go well.

"I don't think it concerns you, Friar," Charlie replied snippily still staring at Maya who swallowed a lump in her throat. Riley was watching all of this with a questioning gaze confused as she was. What the hell was happening?

"I wasn't talking to you Gardner," he said his accent thicker now. Texas Lucas was slipping through and if he turned this wouldn't be a pretty scene. Zay quickly walked over moving Maya to the side and pushed Lucas back into the classroom leading him to his seat. Maya snapped out of her stupor.

"Nice talking to you cheese souffle, Riles come on." She grabbed her best friend's arms who squealed waving at Charlie.

Class went as usual other than the fact that she could feel the gaze of Lucas at the back of her head the entire class, but she didn't let it seem like it fazed her. She hated this, with a passion. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, like how did they know what happened between them? How did they know that something happened in general? Stupid Zay and his big mouth. Rumors spread like freaking wildfires at this school. Lunch came, she was thankful for the loud noises that her classmates made as it distracted her from the tenseness that sat at her table. Lucas had tried to talk to her but she had gone back to her normal teasing and fake smiles making him give up and turn back to Riley who was more happy to oblige a quick few words. Zay kept glancing over at her and shifting nervously, and Farkle, bless him, tried to make her laugh by helping by making terrible science puns that she could understand but not fully. The table became quiet when Charlie sat directly in front of her making her sit up from her slouched position getting ready for what was going to come.

"You still didn't answer my question Hart," Maya rolled her eyes leaning across the table.

"You want to do this here Gardner?" she asked looking at him. What was he trying to do something here? Not days ago he was gushing over Riley now he was suddenly interested in her.

"Let's," he said smirking at her. She glared getting up then walked off. She was didn't want to be here anymore especially with how the cafeteria had gotten semi-quiet. She walked holding her head straight. Something about him made her want to hide, maybe it was because he was trying to secretly break her.

Boom! I just did that! (insert evil laugh)


End file.
